Trapped In One’s Own Mind
by AshlandBarnes17
Summary: What if when the Trolls said “Get the fiancee out of the way” they meant it? What if they placed a spell on Hans that replaced his love for Anna with greed? What if Hans is trapped in his mind, screaming and crying to get out because the love of his life is slipping through his fingers at his own hands? What if the open door never closed.
1. chapter 1

**(A/N): So this story will probably be short. It's about the popular fan theory that Han was mind controlled with insurmountable greed by the trolls and that he is trapped in his own head while he hurts Anna. When they said "Get the fiancé out of the way" they meant it literally. It just went further than they had planned. I personally accept this theory and so I'm writing a fanfic of some of his thoughts. Without further ado let the angst fest begin.**

Han trotted his white steed down the cobblestone streets. Arendale was gorgeous! Flowers sat in miniature trofts underneath windows, kids ran around joyfully, the pure lightness and happiness of the kingdom could be felt in the air. It was amazing and so very different from the kingdom he called home. It was dark and musty in the Southern Isles. The people weren't kind and the weather was tragic. Han adored traveling so that he could get away from the place. Maybe even find a beautiful kingdom of his own. Although being the twelfth heir it seemed no princess or queen would ever want him as his brothers were sure to frequently remind him. He knew it was as they said, he was a repulsive outcast; unfit to be loved.

He pondered his gloomy future when out of nowhere his horse came to a quick halt. Apparently he had hit something...or someone. He looked up quickly, worried that somebody had been hurt. He mentally kicked himself for not paying more attention. He feared he was a selfish monster.

What met his fair eyes was a young lady in a beautiful gown. She was falling into a row boat. The boat was about to crash into the water and ruin her attire. Han quickly put his heel into the horse's side causing the steed to put his forefoot down and keeping the boat from crashing down into the water.

"I'm so sorry!" He says with concern lining his voice. "Are you okay?"

The pretty girl nervously laughed and brushed a bit of seaweed off of her hair. "Uh, yeah, no, no, I'm fine."

Han found her adorable stuttering to be covering the fact that she was indeed hurt so he checked again as to not be selfish. "Are you sure?"

He hopped off his horse to see if he could help feeling like a reckless klutz.

She sits up a bit. "Yeah, I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm fine...I'm great, actually."

He sighs internally. "Oh, thank goodness. I'm so very sorry."

He extends his gloved hand to her to help her up. She takes it and looks at him expectantly.

"Oh! Uh, I'm Prince Hans...of the Southern Isles." Of course he would forget to introduce himself. He felt so foolish!

She smiles ever so sweetly. "I'm Princess Anna, of Arendale."

He feels so rude to have not recognized her; this was her land! He clumsily kneels before her. "My lady."

His horse who is well trained does the same but as he does he lifts his forefoot off the boat sending the entire thing in an angle towards the water.

He falls and almost lands on top of her. "Woah! I'm sorry."

She laughs lightly. "Hi, again,"

The horse brings his foot back down sending the boat back to a horizontal position. She then is laying on top of him. "Oh! Oh, boy."

She blushes. "This is awkward. Not that you're awkward. It's just we're ...I'm awkward. You're not awkward...you're gorgeous."

He helps her stand and is confused as to why she would say something so nice to him.

"Wait...what?" He says, making sure she was actually talking about him. She couldn't be...he was nothing but a current bother.

He brushes it off, it couldn't be. "Um...I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the princess of Arendale with my horse...and for every moment after." He says in shame.

She seems not to mind though which takes him by surprise.

"No, no, no! It's fine. I'm not that princess. I mean, if you had hit my sister Elsa it would have been...yeesh. Because... you know."

She walked to his horse and petted it softly. "Hello."

Turning back to him again she said. "But lucky you, it's just me."

She said it like a joke so he offered a small laugh. She couldn't mean it...she was wonderful. "Just you?" He said hesitantly and unsure. He stared at her in a slight trance. She was so...perfect. Quirky little freckles dominated her nose's small frame and her round cheeks were flushed. Her bright eyes were smiling and her luscious hair shined in the sun.

Suddenly her expression changed to mild panic as bells rang off in the distance. "The bells..." she said quickly, "the coronation!"

She quickly turned. "I'd better go! I have to go, I better go...bye!"

He smiles weakly, surprised she had paid any attention to him. He manages a small wave as her dainty figure runs away. His horse decides to lift a hoof as well and Han realizes he's still in the boat. "Uh oh."

He crashes into the water getting soaked. He pulls himself back onto the dock. Now how is he going to dry off and still make it to the ceremony.

He climbs onto his horse again and heads for the castle. He wonders why she had stayed and talked. He could see no reason why...maybe she liked him. No, it couldn't be. Could it?

Thankfully he's all dried up when he reaches the castle, thanks to the sun. He takes a seat and waits for the ceremony to begin. The bishop is already at the altar.

It isn't long before Elsa processes in with Anna in tow. She stands in front of the bishop with Anna at her side. Anna looks back at Han and smiles. He shyly waves and she waves back...she does like him. He feels so happy. Maybe his brothers were wrong all those years they told him he was worthless...Anna didn't seem to think so.

Then the bishop began the short prayer declaring Elsa queen. When he finished Han stood up with the rest of the congregation and applauded her. They then processed out and the crowd followed.

A small party ensued and everyone was to attend. Han made his way from the small chapel to the ball room.

Upon entering he felt very anxious because he didn't know anyone there. He decided to find Anna and hoped she still thought well of him.

It was just then coincidentally that she and her sister were announced. She seemed to be content with talking to her sister so Han aimlessly wandered until he thought she was done.

He looks over at her rather helplessly as he sips his drink. She's been offered a dance by the Duke of Wesleton. He decides to wait until the end of their dance to approach her.

When their dance finishes Anna goes back to talk with Elsa so Han stays where he is and tries talking to the gentleman next to him.

"Having a good time?" He asks as politely as possible.

"I was." He snarls as he stalks off leaving Han a tad embarrassed.

He sees Ana walking away from Elsa looking a bit hurt so Han gets up and heads over. He's about to say something to turn her around when she's knocked over by a rude prince.

By some miracle Han manages to grab her hand as she falls and keep her from hitting the floor. She blushes and smiles.

"Glad I caught you." He says trying a bit of a pun, even though his brothers always hated his little jokes. They had said he wasn't clever or witty and he should just quietly exist somewhere out of their way.

She seems not to mind though which he appreciates more than anything.

"Hans." She says and he is happy she remembered his name. Although with how klutzy he had been, who could have forgotten it.

He looks down at her and melts into her smile. Placing the drink he had awkwardly been sipping in the corner on a tray Hans proceeds to grab her other hand.

The music starts and he finds himself swaying across the floor with her in his arm. The joy at being noticed by such a amazing lady swells through him. He knows he must be ridiculous to think anything will last but he lets himself be happy as he doesn't often get the chance.

After the music ended she pulled him over to a balcony and started talking. Her adorable ranting was perfect seeing Hans usually didn't know what to say.

The entire evening they talked and he was so very happy that they were getting along. She sincerely seemed to care about what he had to say. It made him feel loved like never before, an opened door after so many locked ones.

He soon was very comfortable talking with her as she was a naturally easy-going person. They walked outside of the castle and through the beautiful gardens. He playfully nudges her and she nudges him back.

When she does he notices a small white streak in her hair. "What's this?" He asks softly, uncertain if it's a bad subject. He's sure she gets that question a lot.

"I was born with it." She says, just taking it in stride. "Although I dreamt I was kissed by a troll."

He smiles. "I like it. It's...quirky and personalized."

"I don't however like trolls." He adds, remembering the terrifying stories his older brothers would tell him about how they'll mess with your mind and hurt you unless they favored you.

"Well, why not?" She asks.

Not wanting to scare her because it's dark at the small garden gazebo they're sitting under he shrugs. "Just find them odd."

"So how many brothers do you have?" She asks changing the subject.

"Twelve. Three of the pretended I was invisible for two years. Got to hand it to them, they were...committed."

She gasps. "That's horrible."

Hans just brushes it off. "It's what brothers do."

"And sisters." She says, seeming to relate. "Elsa and I were really close when we were little but then one day she just shut me out and I never knew why."

Hans puts his hand on hers, feeling very sympathetic. "I would never shut you out."

She smiles. "Okay, can I just say something crazy."

He nods. "I love crazy."

"All my life I've had doors just slammed in my face and now that I meet you, I just..."

"I was actually thinking the same thing, because I've always been trying to get my own place to find more open doors instead of being locked out." He says, totally understanding where she's coming from.

She nods eagerly. "But with you..."

"With you I feel in place." He finishes.

"Yes!" She says. "You're...you're..."

He smiles. "My open door."

"Exactly. Come on, I'll show you a special place." Anna says pulling him with her.

She leads him through the castle to a special place on the roof.

"You know what's crazy?" He says.

"What?"

"We finish each other's..."

"Sandwiches." She interrupts making him laugh.

"Yeah, that's what I was gonna say." He smirks.

"I never met someone who thinks so much like me, it's amazing." She says sighing happily.

"I know, I'm so glad I met you" he replies.

She smiles. "I think I love you."

He almost cries, this is to perfect. Whenever he starts feeling like he's going to cry back home he would joke; so that's what he does now.

"Can I say something crazy. Will you marry me?"

She laughs outright. "Can I say something even crazier...yeah totally; yes!"

He turns to her and extends his hand. "We should get back to the banquet."

She takes his hand and smiles. "You have to meet Elsa."

They walk back to the castle and they're almost there when Anna whispers to him. "But really, are we a thing."

He nods. "Absolutely."

"Let's prank Elsa and pretend we actually want to get married right away."

He laughs. "Okay."

They push through the crowd and find Elsa.

"Elsa!" Anna calls. "Um, I mean, Queen. It's, uh, me again."

"May I present to you Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." She motions her hand towards him.

"We..." He says trying not to laugh.

"Yes we would like..." Anna tries to help but then almost laughs herself.

Then in unison they both say "Your blessings on our marriage."

Elsa looks taken back. "Marriage?"

"Yes!" Anna squeals, playing the part beautifully.

Elsa however seems to be taking the matter over dramatically. "I'm sorry, I'm confused."

"Well we haven't worked all the details out ourselves . We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony." She says.

Hans wonders how far she's going to take the joke. It is funny.

"Of course we'll have soup, roast and ice cream and..." she gasps. "Wait, would we live here!"

"Here?!" Elsa says.

"Absolutely!" Hans says, playing along.

"Anna!" Elsa says, getting upset.

"Oh and we could invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us."

"I'm not sure about that they're kind of rough." He says but she continues on.

"Of course we have the room."

Elsa's getting really worked up now. "No, no, no, no! Wait! Slow down."

Anna is quiet now ready to listen to Elsa's inevitability priceless reaction.

"No one is moving in, and no one is getting married."

That was kind of harsh if Anna had been serious. "Wait, what?"

"May I talk to you? Alone?" She says.

Anna looks at Hans and wants him to see her full reaction to so she says. "No, whatever you have to say you can say to both of us."

"Fine." She responds. "You can't marry a man you just met."

Anna almost laughs, this is the reaction she wanted. "You can if it's true love."

"Oh, Anna." She replies coldly. "What do you know of true love."

That was mean, cruel almost. The joke is gone and it isn't funny anymore. This is serious.

"Well, more than you. All you know is how to shut people out." She retorts.

Elsa gasps lightly. Then her face sets . "You asked for my blessing and my answer is no."

She looks troubled. "Now if you would excuse me."

Hans steps forward. He has to tell her that it was intended as a joke. "Your majesty if I may ease your..."

"No, you may not." She cuts him off before he can explain. "And I think you should go."

She addresses the guards. "The party is over. Close the gates."

"Yes your majesty." He replies.

"What!" Anna says; distressed. "Elsa no...no wait!" She goes to grab her hand and only gets her glove.

"Give me back my glove!" Elsa says angrily.

"Elsa, please, please! I can't live like this anymore!" Anna desperately begs.

"Then leave." Elsa coldly replies and walks towards the door.

Anna stands shocked with her glove still in her hand. "What did I ever do to you?!" She cries after her.

"Enough, Anna." Elsa says with a strained voice.

"No, why! Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of!"

Elsa turns to look at her. "I said, enough!"

She swipes her gloveless hand defensively. When she does, sharp ice protrudes from her fingers and line the floor. There's a large gasp.

Hans looks up at her in shock. If she has magic she should be able to hide it unless she was deeply upset or hurt. He feels bad that Anna had said such things. Now accusations are flying around the room of witch and evil magic.

Elsa turns out of the room and runs away.


	2. chapter 2

**(A/N): I'm doing two chapters in one day because the feels are running strong. As suggested by dreamsandimaginations I am starting up again later in the movie so this doesn't drag out.**

"Cloak?" Hans asks, concerned for all the citizens. "Does anyone need a cloak?"

And older woman takes one and expresses her thanks.

He keeps walking seeing if he can help anyone else. "The castle is open. There's soup and hot glog in the great hall." He addresses the people.

In a lower voice he hands a pile of cloaks to a guard. "Pass these out."

"Prince Hans!" The Duke Of Weselton yelled from across the courtyard. "Are we expected to just sit here and freeze while you give away all of Arendelle's tradable goods?"

He walks to where the duke stands with his guards by his sides.

"Princess Anna has given her orders." Hans replies; ever loyal to the only person who was loyal to him.

"And that's another thing!" The duke shouts furiously. "Has it dawned on you that your princess may be conspiring with an wicked sorceress to destroy us all!"

This makes Hans angry. "Do not question the princess. She left me in charge and I will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason!"

"Treason!" The duke scoffs.

Then a frightened horse's whinny can be heard. Hans turns to see Anna's horse galloping in, riderless. The horse is rearing so he grabs the reins and calms it. He strokes is softly until it's composed.

This can only mean Anna is in danger. The horse would not have come back alone if she was safe. He knows he has to go and help her.

"Princess Anna is in trouble. I need volunteers to go with me to find her." He called out.

Quite a few people volunteered to help him so he leads them to the stables. Even the duke instructs his guards to assist him. Once everyone finds a horse and mounts they head off following Anna's horse's tracks.

It hours before they reach a magnificent castle made of ice. Only Elsa and her kind could make something like this. Hans remembered when his mother had made him ice forts to play in. That is, before his father murdered her in fear of her power. He misses her so much because she loved him. If only she were here to give counsel to Elsa. She would know what to do.

Hans clears his throat and brushes the sad memories away. "We are here to save Princess Anna. Be on guard, but no harm is to come to the queen.Do you understand?"

Murmurs of agreement passed through the men there. Hans notices the duke's guards stay silent. Suspicious.

He dismounts his horse and walks towards the fascinating staircase that leads to the ice fortress.

Then a giant monster emerges from the snow with a threatening roar. All the men draw their swords as the beast attacks them . Hans gets knocked down pretty hard when the beast takes a large swing at them.

As he lays in the snow his head starts to burn. It burns hotter and hotter until Hans is screaming in pain but not a noise escapes his lips. He cries out again and again but no one hears. The fire tears through his mind leaving him trapped inside. He is getting up, but he doesn't want to. The true him is entrapped in his mind in a mental prison of stone.

Stones...

This is trolls' work. It has to be. His worst childhood nightmares are coming true. There's a greed coursing through him and he can't push through as he burns in the center of his mind. The burning stops finally and he can see from where he is that the trolls' magic has made greed rule his body.

He bangs on the stones until his knuckles bleed as his walks into Elsa's ice fortress. He comes in and assesses the situation. Elsa is pushing a man of a cliff.

"Let me out!" Hans begs wondering what they were going to do with him. "Let me go!"

"Queen Elsa!" The greed says through his lips. "Don't be the monster they already think you are!"

Elsa stops and looks at him, realizing what she's doing.

Then one of the men lifts his crossbow to shoot her. The greed looks at the sharp chandelier above Elsa and decides it will appear as though he tried to save her if he causes the man to aim at it. If he simply shoots her it won't work, but if he tilts the crossbow and shoots down the chandelier; it will look like he tried.

Hans sees what the greed plans and yells within himself. "No! Please, please, no. You can't, she's alone. She's just alone and afraid don't do this!"

It's to late. The giant ice chandelier is crashing down, but Elsa succeeds in getting out of its way before she slips and rams into the ground. She hits her head and falls unconscious.

The greed orders her to be taken back to Arendelle to be chained in its dungeon.

Hans sinks to his knees in the unforgiving prison of his mind. "Please." He whispers. What horrors would the greed do.

He had to escape...but how? Why did this happen to him in the first place.

"Help me..."


	3. chapter 3

**_(A/N): I know it's been forever since I've written anything, especially this story. But we're back at today. Expect some regular updates now. I've pushed through my writer's block and I'm ready to write! Oh and by the way (and this is important) I am switching viewpoints. We're now going to see it through Hans' POV. _**

The greed walks my body down the twisting paths of the dungeon. It's headed for the cell Elsa was locked in. It looked like her parents had made a holding cell especially for her and her powers. My heart aches for her. It's terrible that they thought they would need such a thing. She's probably so scared. My mom said she had been trained by a witch from a neighboring kingdom when she was nine. Elsa had been locked in her room and told to stunt her powers.

As the greed easily pulled my hand up to open the cell door I stand and look around my own stone prison, hoping to find a way out. The greed put down the lantern it was holding in my other hand while Elsa asks "Why did you bring me here?"

I stop looking around my prison and listen for the greed's response to come from my lips. "I couldn't just let them kill you..." it spoke, putting on my kindest tone.

"But I'm a danger to Arendelle, get Anna!" She pleaded. The fear in her eyes...the fear of herself...I wished as I had many times that my mother was alive. She could've helped her.

"Anna has not returned," the greed said.

Suddenly fire poured through the cracks between the stone walls of my prison. It circled around me, I can feel its heat on my skin.

Without warning the fire dives into my head, scorching and merciless. The pain isn't sharp like a needle point or a knife, it burns around my head like boiling water. Everything feels scorched. I writhe on the floor hoping to somehow escape it. It doesn't stop. I can't bear it. It _hurts_.

Tears squeeze out as I scream in torture until I loose my voice.

Then suddenly it pulls a clear thought from me besides the searing pain. The memory that an ice wielder can't control their powers without hope or love.

It speaks to Elsa with a new manipulative purpose as I shake uncontrollably in the rough stone floor. I'm curled up with my hands clutching my head; my breath hitching and catching as sobs wrack my body. The pain slowly fades but I feel so sick.

I hear the greed speak as I try to sit. "If you would just stop the winter, bring back summer. Please..."

I manage to prop myself up slightly. I'm sweating and I feel horribly sick. I get dizzy and puke on the ground. I'm gasping for breath; a shaking wreck.

I lay down on the floor, breathing heavily as Elsa responds. "Don't you see, I can't. You have to tell them to let me go."

The greed plants fake concern on my face. "I will do what I can."

It grabs the lantern and walks out the door. Because I'm lying on the floor of my prison, I can hear the greed's thoughts whispering below me.

"If she fears herself and never learns how to control her powers she won't want to be let out...that would put Anna in charge. I can manage Anna. Unless she tries to help Elsa...I'll have to get rid of her."

"No!" I gasp weakly. "You- you can't! _Stop_! You have to stop, don't touch her!"

The fire entered my prison and I dragged myself away from it. For the first time, the greed spoke to me. "You will be quiet."

"Don't hurt Anna." I managed to say through my shredded throat, fear enveloping me.

The fire backs me into the wall and then bores into me. The pain is increasing in waves, small lulls giving false hope of an end. Each peak robs my ability to speak, sends me crashing to the jagged rocks behind me. It's as though my blood has become acid, with the intent of destroying me from the inside out. All I can do is writhe, an occasional choked noise escaping to echo off the walls.

The fire recedes and I grasp for air again; my body shuddering terribly. The pain is indescribable. I close my eyes and try to calm my nerves.

"Never speak again."

I can't respond. My sight is leaving. I see purple and black spots clouding my vision and then there's nothing. The pain was too much.

When I wake up I see the greed holding Anna in the castle. Her hair is white and she's trembling.

"What happened out there?" The greed asked her.

"Elsa struck me with her powers." Anna said.

I'm so glad to see her alive! But if Elsa hit her and her hair was this white...

"You said she's never hurt you," the greed replied.

"I was wrong..." Anna said, almost collapsing.

"Anna!" The greed faked its concern. It carried her to the nearby couch.

"She froze my heart and only an act of true love can save me."

I could hear the greed thinking underneath me. "I'll let her die and plan some sort of accident for the Queen...this kingdom is mine."

I went to scream, to tell the greed it could never hurt her. Then the fire entered the prison. I didn't say a word. I was still recovering from the first two times; I finally stopped shaking.

"A true love's kiss..." the greed speaks, not to me but to her.

Tears filled my eyes... "No, _please_." I whimpered in the dark of my prison.

It leaned towards her pretending to kiss her.

Then it pulls away. "Oh, Anna. If only there was someone out there who loved you."

I couldn't take it. I manage to stand up somehow and I scream. I pound on the walls as hard as I can. My skin tears off of my hand but I keep banging.

The greed was putting out the fire and telling Anna his plan.

I punched again and again until I felt the bones in my hand break.

The greed closed the door and locked it.


End file.
